1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food cutters and, in particular, multibladed simultaneous cutters. It applies more particularly to dicing type cutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multibladed cutters have long been used to act simultaneously. Known devices include Klegnas' cutter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,157 issued Mar. 28, 1950, Hellenbrand's much earlier cutter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 272,252 issued Feb. 13, 1883; and Haynes' cutter in U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,199 issued Oct. 30, 1934.